Shadow
by toolostforyou
Summary: Kate feels Jack slipping away from her, her thought and life as she goes through it. One Shot


A/N: Just a quick thing I came up with while having my player on random. Jate. Please R&R. No Beta read and speeling not working and this was written at 10 so it will be bad speeling so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or anything to do with the song Shadow or the singer Britney Spears

Summary: Kate start's to feel a distance grow between her and Jack.

* * *

**Shadow**

_Your body's warm but you are not  
You give a little not a lot_

Kate lay next to Jack, listening to her heartbeat, feeling the heat from Jack's body as he lay asleep next to her. He had pulled himself away from her, they had become a couple then he started to pull away from her busy himself to spend time away from her. She gently moved her head and looked up at Jack.

_It could be love until we kiss  
You're all I want but not like this_

Pushing herself up she gently kissed him on the lip's, maybe enough to wake him. Pulling away he rolled over his back to her, she knew he was awake now. She wasnt stupid, she could tell when someone didnt want her around. Climbing out of their make-shift bed, she grabbed a jacket and pulled it around her. She didnt want to be around him when he was in a mood she didnt see the point. Why try and fix this when he didnt want to try. It wasnt like him not to try and 'fix' something. Walking down the beach she walked in her tent. It had a few of her things in stuff she didnt want be in the tent with Jack so she just kept them there, after threating everyone that if they touched anything they would have to pay for it. Laying down on the sand, hot tears welled up in her eye's. Closing her eye's on escaped out of the corner of her eye. Rolling down her cheek and onto the sand. Keeping her eye's closed her let herself fall asleep.

_I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here_

Waking up the next day, she pushed herself off the ground brushing the sand off her. Walking over to the bag in the corner she looked through one of them before pulling out her plane. She hadnt touched it for a few week's, not feeling the need for it. Walking out onto the beach most of the other castaways were eating breakfast or getting on with there morning rountine. Looking over at Claires tent she found them chatting, Jack smiling at Claire.Sighing Kate walked futher down the beach.

Placing herself down onto the soft sand, she held the plane in her hands, making it fly across her face, much like Tom had. She half smiled at the thought of him wishing he was here, she never had girl friends so normaly talked to Tom is she ever had any, she wished he was still her, wished that she had forced him out of the car, wished she didnt kill Wayne because maybe they would have had a chance. She looked up as she heard a giggle that she knew was Claires, Jack had said something to set her off. She caught Jack's eye, giving her a slight smile, he moved his back to her. Blinking she looked back at the plane, she thought Jack had understood her but she was mistaken. Sawyer had gone off with some blonde named Nikki, so he was out the window. No one, she always ended up like that. Poor Kathryn Austin, left alone in the world with know one who cares, much like Wayne had told her so many times.

_It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
_

Kate must have sat there for afew hours before she felt someone walk up to her, looking over she found Jack sitting next to her, she turned back to face the ocean.

_Arriving to late_

"Aaron's going to start crawling soon." He said being the first to break the ice, his voice distant as if he didnt want to be there and someone had forced him and the truth was Claire and Nikki had forced him to, after they had spent the last 4 hours watching Kate stare at the ocean or play with the plane.

"Yeah I know, she told me the other day." Kate bit her lip, brushing her hand through her hair, sighing she looked over at Jack. "So what do you want? Sex to fill you fix?" Kate asked biterly, that's all they seemed to do, have sex, it was never making love, it was rough meaningless sex.

"Is that all you think it is?" Jack's voice matching Kate's. "Just sex! You think I use you. Cause if you do I might start calling you Sarah on purpose!"

"Dont you dare even try and play that card with me!" Kate screamed at Jack, she looked up and found half the camp looking at them. Tear's filled her eye's she looked away covering her face from Jack and the rest of the camp. She heard him stand up and walk away back towards the camp as he sobs grew harder.

_And leaving too soon..._

_Your body gives but then pulls back  
The sun is bright, the sky is black_

A week later Kate and Jack had just made up. She was sitting in his lap around the fire with Claire, Charlie, Sawyer and Nikki. Kate's head was resting on Jack's chest listening to his breathing, her hand resting on his thigh's, her thumbs massaging the inside of his thight, smiling as she felt his arousal growing in his trouser's, she wasnt bothered in what the other's were talking about. Leaning up she whispered into Jack ear. "You wanna go to out tent?" Her voice was husky and flirtious.

"I thought you didnt want sex." Jack whispered back to Kate, sighing she moved her hands away then shifted off his lap and onto the sand, she could feel Claire's eyes on her so she just gave a small smile to the blonde. She spent the rest of the night in her own thought not joining in with the conversation.

_Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
_

Walking away from Jack she storming into her tent pulling it down in a swift motion, to find Sawyer sitting on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She spat at Sawyer sat on the floor.

"Looks like Dr Sex has been getting his fix from some blonde who is also known now as cheating slut by many." Kate sat down next to Sawyer who had a bottle of vodka in his hand, grabbing it she knocked it back then placed it on the floor between her and Sawyer. "Never took him as a cheating type." Sawyer watched Kate's reaction she didnt seem bothered by it.

"Cheated on his ex wife and I kinda guessed." Kate sighed looking at Sawyer, half smiling at him as he took a sip of the drink. "Sorry about Nikki."

"I'm not really bothered, things wernt working out anyway. Just someone cause everyone had someone." He handed Kate the bottle who took another big sip. "Anyway, I'm going back and I'll leave the bottle with you, maybe you'll get drunk enough and forget Dr Sex is cheating on you." Sawyer stood up and walked out of the tent. Kate grabbed the bottle and posseced to drink the rest of the bottle.

_You left your love linger on, but you, you were almost gone_

Waking up the next day, her head killing, she rolled over moaning, looking at the empty bottle next to her she pushed it away, sitting up she grabbed a bag, hoping to find something that could help with the hangover. Finding on of Jack's shirt's and a peice of paper in the pocket she pulled it out and read it over.

_**Katie,**_

_**I dont know how to say this because I've never been good with word's, always been one of my down faults. I just want you to know I love you no matter what, and I hope you feel the same way to.**_

_**Forever Jack x **_

Kate sighed screwing it up she threw it across the otherside of the tent, he didnt care about her, he used to but didnt anymore, whoever said love last's forever totally didnt understand what the hell they were on about.

After looking through all the bag's, she picked herself up from the ground and walked over to Claire's tent to find he playing with Aaron and Jack there. God he seemed to be everywhere.

_It's only your shadow, never yourself  
It's only your shadow, nobody else  
It's only your shadow filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon_

Kate nodded at Jack, sitting down next to Claire, who handed her Aaron, he had seemed to cheer Kate up over the past month or so. Kate placed Aaron on her lap and tickled his stomach in which he giggled in happiness and kicked his chubby legs in the air, little did she know that Jack was watching her carfully with Aaron.

"Anyway I need to check on Nikki see if she okay." Jack told Claire at which Kate scuffed at. "Bye Kate." Jack said as if he expected a reply of Kate.

"Bye." She replied but as she looked up she realised he had gone already. "Here." Kate gave Aaron back to Claire. "I need to talk to Jack and not let him get to that little slut." Claire nodded good luck at Kate as she walked out of the tent.

_How can I tell if you mean what you say?  
You say it so loud that you sound far away  
Maybe I have just a glimpse of your soul_

"Jack!" Kate yelled running up to Jack and grabbing him by the wrist forcing him to look at her. "I need to say this because I dont know if it's true what Sawyer told me last night or if he was looking for an excuse to get me drunk." Kate rolled her eye's at this knowing the amount of time he had tryed to. "Anyway, I love you okay, and I just dont think you feel the same way because your sleeping with Nikki and not talking to me." Kate looked him in the eye looking for a answer.

_Or what that your shadow I saw on the wall?_

"I love you." Kate looked at Jack confused, she didnt understand him. She opened her mouth to say something. "I love you!" Jack repeated louder as if she was miles away from him, his tone of voice telling her something different.

"Your a rubbish liar Jack. I'll get over you, but I'll never forgive you." Kate quicky Jack a kiss smiled at him. "Goodbye Jack."

_I'm watching you disappear but you, you were never here

* * *

_

_A/N: Finshed and this is a oneshot I dont care how much you beg. Oh yeah and Kate ended up by herself and Jack and Nikki didnt last long cause she get back with Sawyer and Jack got with Juliet. Yeah! Anyway please review!_


End file.
